NIGHTMARE
by Joanne4
Summary: Includes Adam(Edge) Jay(Christian) Randy Paul(HHH)and others. After Sarah-Lou's dad kills himself her life is turned upside down: Unwanted attention and a mother who hates her! Please r
1. No! Please No!

Nightmare.

Chapter 1: No! Please No!

He sat up in bed suddenly he couldn't take it any more. He grabbed a bottle of pain killers from the side of his bed, opening the cap and swallowing ten of the pill from inside. He knew it would take time for them to work so he slowly staggered into my room where I was sleeping deeply. Placing one of his shaky hands either side of my face he placed a cold yet soft kiss on my forehead.

"I'm sorry princess. I will love you always." He whispered.

He staggered back out of my room and down the stairs into the kitchen. As the painkillers took effect he slumped over the work surface to steady himself. Gabbing a large kitchen knife he sliced it across both wrists. The crimson blood trickled to the floor closely followed by the slumping of his body.

I woke up late that morning around 10:00. I reached over to my cell phone which I kept on my bedside table dialling Adams number. I called his every morning when he was away travelling with the WWE. We were closer than any other brother and sister.

"Hello?" He asked answering his cell phone.

"Hey Addy." I chimed.

"Oh hi baby girl how are you?"

"I'm good thank you. I saw your match last night."

"And?"

"It was great like all your others."

"Thanks sis. But look I've got to go me and Jay are going to get some thing to eat."

"You two are always eating." We both giggled. "Tell Jay I said hi."

"I will love you sis."

"Love you too bro." And the line went dead.

I was meeting my best friend Chrisy later in the afternoon to go shopping. So I got showered and changed before going downstairs. As I walked downstairs I slipped my cell phone into the back pocket of my jeans, noting that the house seemed quiet none of the usual noise of the radio and the cooker where to be herd. 

'Maybe dad had a lye in he has been working a lot recently." I thought to myself.

I walked into the kitchen and screamed. There lying in front of me in a pool of his own blood was my dad. His eyes wide open staring up at me. The white floor tiles were now red as were the units. The large kitchen knife glistened in the sun, still lying in his left hand.

"How could you do this?" I screamed.

Tears filled my baby blue eyes blurring my vision. I backed out of the kitchen slowly with one of my shaking hands covering my mouth. I backed away as far as I could until I was in the corner of the sitting room. I sunk to the floor bringing my legs to my body and burying my face in my knees as I cried. I cried because I didn't know what else to do.

At 20:00 Adam walked in through the front door dragging his bag behind him like he did most Friday nights. He herd my soft whimpers looking around the dark room spotting me in the corner. He ran to my side concerned.

"Baby girl what's the matter?" He asked puzzled.

"D...dad." I spluttered.

"What about dad?"

I looked over towards the slightly open kitchen door and started to cry even more. Adam slowly got up walking over to the open door. When he saw the sight in the kitchen he came running back to me.

"God! Come on Sarah-Lou lets get you out of here." He stuttered fighting back tears of his own. Dragging me into his arms he helped me out of the front door.

"I'm sorry Ad. He was ju...ju...just there when I came down this morning." I blurted out finally letting my tears fall in full flow. 

Adam took me in his arms holding me tightly to his body taking out his cell phone and dialling 911.

"Ambulance please. 16 Willow Rise. My father's committed suicide."

His phone then slipped from his hand. As both of us fell to our knees still embraced in each others arms. 

I was shaking unable to stop at the thought of what I had seen earlier that day. And Adam cried not able to maintain his composure. He wanted to be strong for me but it was too much, too hard.

"Why did he do it Ad? Why?"

"I don't know baby girl. I just don't know but I'll take care of you I promise."

As the two paramedics came out of the house with our dads body covered with a red blanket Adam pulled me into his arms. I put my hands to his chest, with all my strength I had pushed him away and took off running. Not knowing where I was going just that it was away from home.

I herd Adam calling after me but took little notice until two strong arms grabbed my waist.

"Sarah-Lou." Came a voice.

"Let me go!" I shouted swinging at the figure.

"Sarah-Lou. Sarah-Lou!" Adam said firmly shaking me.

"Let me go." I whispered falling to the floor.

"It's ok baby girl I'm here." He soothed.

"But his not! His Not!" I screamed at him.

I really didn't want to take it out on him but he was the only one there.

We were no longer a family. It was just Adam and me. We were alone. No mom and now no dad!

A/N: Well that's the first chapter up hope you all like it. Please review I would really appreciate it. What do I do next? It's up to you. Do I write more or do I scrap it? Let me know. And thanks for reading my fanfic. Jo :)


	2. Breaking Down! Falling Down!

Nightmare.  
  
Chapter 2: Breaking Down! Falling Down!  
  
It was five days after dad had died. The day of his funeral. Adam and Jay his best friend sat talking in Jay's living room. Adam and I had been staying there as neither of us could face going home just yet.  
  
"How's she doing Ad?" Jay asked concerned that I was still upstairs.  
  
"She's got worse Jay and I can't help her."  
  
"I'm sorry man. If there's anything I can do?"  
  
"We can't ask any more of you Jay. You've let us stop here. I just wish there was something I could do or say to make her smile. She just sits there crying." He leaned forwards covering his face with his hands.  
  
"I know how you feel she's not the same. But maybe today will be some sort of closer for her and she can move on then?"  
  
"I hope so I really do."  
  
Jay looked out of the window seeing the car that was taking then to the funeral pull up outside. "It's time to go now Ad the cars outside. Do you want me to get Sarah-Lou?"  
  
"I better go she's in a state."  
  
Jay said nothing as his best friend got up drained of his usual Copeland energy and stagger up the stairs to get his sister.  
  
Adam knocked on the door of the room I had been staying in while at Jay's. He came in without waiting for an answer seeing me lying on the bed crying with my face hidden in a pillow. He walked over sitting down at my side rubbing my back with a gentle hand. I looked up at him with red puffy eyes.  
  
"It's time to go." He said standing helping me up with him.  
  
I straightened out my skirt and pulled on my boots before following him downstairs into Jay's open arms. He had been so good to me through all of this. He was my rock.  
  
The church was full of friends and family all there to pat their respects and to say goodbye to our dad.  
  
I sat in the front row between Jay and Adam both holding one of my hands tightly. My eye's remained fixed on my dad's closed casket. I was aware that the vicar was talking but made nothing of the words until he said one line.  
  
"No his daughter Sarah-Lou would like to say a few words."  
  
I got up standing in front of the congregation taking each individual face full of pity before beginning. I took a deep breath.  
  
"As time flies by and the hour on the clock tick past, A moment shared is a moment lost, As the sands of time slip away and life is shortened with every breath, A moment shared is a moment lost, We are nothing but a space in time."  
  
Tears began to roll down my face as I continued to talk.  
  
"I have lived eighteen years of my life not knowing this. And it took one second of seeing my dad lying there to realise that the time we have together is limited and grows scarcer with each day. I loved this man with all of my heart and was proud to call him dad as Adam was. I have shared the best of memories with him and will always be his princess no matter what. However these memories are all I have left now. He is no longer here with us. He left us. But why?"  
  
I dropped the card I was reading from running out of the church. Blurred eyes leading the way.  
  
Adam went to follow me but Jay stopped him and stood up. "I'll go. You need to be here."  
  
Outside I was huddled up in a ball crying my heart out.  
  
"Bubbles please don't cry." Jay asked sitting down besides me and talking me in his arms.  
  
I looked up at him shocked. He hadn't called me Bubbles since I was about ten.  
  
"See I never forgot about that. Just like you'll never forget you dad."  
  
"Jay just leave me alone please." I wiped my tears with the tips of my fingers.  
  
"Sarah-Lou you need to be with friends now and more importantly your brother Ad. His falling apart because of you. He can't stand to see you like this and neither can I." He pulled me closer to his warm body. "Your not the same any more. Not since all this. I know your dads dead but you still have your life to live and he would want you to live it."  
  
I stood up abruptly taking a few steps away from him. "JAT MY DAD DIDN'T DIE HE KILLED HIMSELF. HE TOOK A KNIFE AND CUT HIS WRISTS." I screamed. Backing away I continued to talk. "There was blood everywhere. It had seeped from his body from his wrists. It was.It was all over the floor over the sides." My voice was shaky. "He was staring at me. Right at me Jay. His eyes where wide open looking at me. And I freaked. I didn't know what to do. Maybe everyone would be better with.with out meeeeee!"  
  
I fell back into a black hole. Hitting a hard surface with a thud. My head bounced off the floor like a basketball. The darkness engulfed me. I saw Jay's face leaning over from a distance and heard him call out my name.  
  
"Sarah-Lou"  
  
And my eyes finally closed.  
  
A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the first chapter I'm glad you like it. I'm sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up but my computer has been playing up. Hope you like this chapter as much as the last. Please review again and tell me what you think. I love reading reviews. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in the next few days to a week. Jo ( 


	3. Picking Up The Pieces

Nightmare.  
  
Chapter 3: Picking Up The Pieces.  
  
Adam was pacing the waiting room of the hospital impatiently, as Jay watched him from a chair in the corner.  
  
"Ad just sit down she'll be fine."  
  
"But why haven't they told us anything yet? It shouldn't be taking this long."  
  
"If I know Sarah-Lou as well as I think I do then she's making the doctors job in there ten times harder. She hates hospitals more than you and I do."  
  
Adam sank into the chair next to Jay. "I should be in there with her. She's my little sis. I should be looking after her. This is all my fault." He sighed.  
  
"This is not your fault Ad you've done all you can to look after her."  
  
Just then I burst into the room running straight to Adam. He took my shaking form into his strong arms attempting to comfort me. The doctors shortly followed.  
  
"Ad tell them to leave me alone and that I don't wanna be here. Tell them I want to go home please." I begged huddling further into his body.  
  
"Sis are you ok? What's going on?" He demanded to know passing me into Jays arms and approaching the group of doctors who seemed to back away slightly.  
  
"Mr Copeland." One of the doctors finally picked up the courage to address him. Fearing the anger in his eyes. "Miss Copeland is making our jobs very difficult. She will not allow us to examine her. And she kept demanding to see you."  
  
"Then why the hell didn't you come and get me I'm her brother for god's sake."  
  
I could see the anger building up in Ad he only ever became this mad over me.  
  
"Mr Copeland. It is hospital policy for us to examine all patients before allowing visitors."  
  
"Sarah-Lou has been through a hell of a lot this week. More than she should have to go through. On top of the fact that she hates hospitals. A bit care would go a long way."  
  
I pulled away from Jay walking over to Adam taking his hand in mine. He turned around to see me at his side letting his anger subside.  
  
"Bro can we get out of here please?"  
  
"Yea sure thing sis lets go."  
  
"I strongly advise against that." The doctor expressed stepping in front of the door blocking our exit. "Miss Copeland has taken a large bump to the head."  
  
"We're leaving and that's final." Adam stated.  
  
"If you are leaving this hospital then you must sign a release form. Stating that you know and understand the risks of blood clots, head trauma, brain damage and death." The doctor walked off to collect the forms.  
  
As soon as he had left I burst into tears. What he had said about the risks of blood clots, head trauma, brain damage and death scared the living daylights out of me.  
  
"Baby girl it's ok. You'll be fine I promise." Adam soothed hugging me tightly. "We've got to go to the arena any way for training. We'll get Jamie to take a look at you his really nice. But I'm sure it's nothing more than a concussion."  
  
"Trust us Jamie's really nice he even has warm hands." Jay backed up Adam making me giggle slightly.  
  
Thirty minutes later we where down the hall to the arena's medical room to find Jamie. Adam knocked on the door and Jamie invited us in. Once inside the room I shyly hid behind Jay and my brother.  
  
"So what can I do for you guys today?" Jamie questioned.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you could have a look at my little sister. She's hit her head and well we where at the hospital but she hates the and so we had to leave." Adam explained.  
  
"Sure that's no problem. Doe's she just want to hop up onto the table and I'll take a look. But if she's anything like you Ad it's no more than a concussion." The three of them laughed together as Adam and Jay stepped apart to reveal my small form.  
  
"I'm fine really. We should just go." I whispered clinging onto Jay's arm like a child would its mothers.  
  
"Hey its ok let me take a look at you please?" Jamie reached out his hand for me to take. "I'm nicer than the doctors at the hospital and I have warm hands. I promise."  
  
I slowly stepped forward taking his hand letting him help me up onto the table. He checked my reflexes, looked in my eyes and checked where I'd hit my head.  
  
"You wrestle too." He stated quiet shocked.  
  
"Yea. How did you know." I was beginning to think Jamie wasn't so bad after all.  
  
"You have a scar on your head that looks like it came from a chair shot."  
  
"Oh that! I have Ad to thank for that last summer break."  
  
"Emm I hate to break this up but Jay and I have to get to training will you be ok sis?"  
  
"Yea she'll be fine. I'll take care of her and when we've finished up here I'll bring her out to see what you guys get up to in training."  
  
"I'd like that." I replied.  
  
"Thanks Jamie you're a pal." Ad said leaving the room for training with Jay.  
  
"Ok your good to go." Jamie said helping me off the table. "But no wrestling for a couple of day's ok?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Its no problem its my job."  
  
"No I mean for being normal around me. Since dad died everyone's been treating me like some little kid."  
  
" I'm sure they don't mean anything by it. They're probably just worried about you. Now lets go see how trainings going."  
  
We walked off down the hall talking.  
  
"So are you trying to get into the WWE now?"  
  
"Yea now that I'm eighteen."  
  
"Cool. I'm sure you'll get in."  
  
As we strolled down the ramp the wrestlers in and around the ring stopped to look at me wondering who I was. That's when we caught each other's eyes. Or should I say my eyes caught sight of his well-toned body.  
  
A/N Thanks to everyone who has reviewed for the past two chapters I've enjoyed reading them please keep them coming. Let me know what you think of this chapter I wasn't too sure what to right. Please read and review Thanks again. Jo ( 


	4. Nightmare's

Nightmare.  
  
Chapter 4: Nightmare's.  
  
"Hey sis!" Adam called. Waving at me profusely. I strolled over to the group of people he was with taking my glance away from the stranger in the ring.  
  
"Hey." I said shyly as I joined the group.  
  
"Oh ye. This is Jeff, Matt, Amy, Shane, Shannon, Chris and Trish." Adam kindly filled me in.  
  
"Hey." Everyone said together. I just smiled in return.  
  
"So what brings you out here Sarah-Lou?" Jay nosed.  
  
"Well I came to see what you guys do in training but it looks like you just sit on your lazy ass Jay as usual." Everyone laughed all of them knowing Jay too well.  
  
"Any way sis we've got Wrestlemaina on Sunday so we have to head out to Texas tonight promoting and stuff. You're coming with us ok?"  
  
"Ad I don't want to be a hassle. I'll be fine staying here I'm sure."  
  
"You wont be a hassle and you want be fine staying here you've haven't even been home since dad died. So you're coming."  
  
"Fine what ever. But do you always have to bring Dad up?" I moaned giving in.  
  
"Sorry sis."  
  
The next night I was lying on my bed at a hotel in Texas. I was rooming with Adam and Jay for now. I'd been shopping during the day with Amy and Trish they where really cool helping me spend Adams money. They had said I could room with them if I wanted so I didn't have to share with two guys. I told them I'd think about it and let them know tomorrow.  
  
While think about the day's events I drifted of to sleep. A short while later Adam and Jay came back to the room from the bar where they'd been playing cards with some of the others.  
  
"Sis?" Adam called out a little drunk.  
  
"Shhh!" Jay protested pointing to the bed where I lay sleeping.  
  
"I think she's got the right idea." Adam commented, stripping off to his boxers and climbing into his own bed.  
  
"Ye night." Jay replied following Adams lead.  
  
I woke up slowly climbing out of bed and traipsing to what was classed as a kitchen at the hotel, noticing it was too quiet for Adam and Jay to be in the room.  
  
'Maybe Jay and my bro went out to eat breakfast." I thought to myself.  
  
I walked in to the kitchen and screamed, there lying in front of me in pools of their own blood was Adam and Jay. Both sets of eyes staring at me. I started to back away screaming.  
  
"No not again! Please not again!" I yelled.  
  
"Sis,sis wake up." Adam shook me.  
  
"No Please No" I cried shooting up into a sitting position. A cold sweat lacing my forehead.  
  
"Hey calm down. It's just a bad dream sweetie." He soothed looking at me with pity in his eyes.  
  
"Jay? Where's Jay?" I got up all of a panic.  
  
"I'm right here." Jay said walking out of the bathroom puzzled.  
  
I ran into his arms hugging him tightly tears of relief filled my eyes.  
  
"Hey what's the matter bubbles?" He stroked my hair down my back in a soothing motion.  
  
"I thought you two where dead." I sobbed trying to control the tears.  
  
"Ah. Sis we're fine and we're not going anywhere I promise." Adam stated joining Jay and I placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I really don't know what I would do without you two."  
  
"You'll never have to find out. Now dry your tears and go get changed you can come training with us today and work off some of that stress."  
  
"Ok give me half and hour."  
  
"We'll meet you in the lobby." They said together leaving the room.  
  
I quickly got changed into a pair of black baggy pants and a pink top that came down to just above my bellybutton. I tied my hair back in a bobble, grabbed my key and headed down to meet the guys.  
  
At the arena we went down to the ring. Which was empty the others must have been in the gym.  
  
"Ok who fancy's a little match?" I challenged them. "Sure why not?"  
  
"Ok Ad but no chairs right." I warned him knowing what happened last time. It ended in stitched for me.  
  
We climbed into the ring Jay taking the role of referee. Adam and I locked up putting each other through the paces of grappling before branching off into an international. Adam and I battled back and forth neither of us wanting to lose to the other, delivering the odd stiff shot here and there showing they had a fight on their hands. I finally caught him off guard jumping up on to his shoulders hitting him with a hurricanrana before climbing to the top rope and delivering a four fifty splash with a twist and pinning him as Jay counted one.two.three. I had beaten my brother.  
  
As I climbed to my feet helping Adam up, we heard clapping coming from the top of the ramp. I looked up to find Mr. McManhon had been watching our match and was now walking down the ramp to the ring.  
  
"That was a fantastic match. Now Adam who's this young lady that kicked your ass?"  
  
I blushed slightly slipping in to shy mode.  
  
"I'm Sarah-Lou Copeland, Ad's sister." I introduced myself shaking his hand.  
  
"Well how would you feel about working for the WWE?" He questioned.  
  
"I'd love to. It's my dream."  
  
"Welcome to the WWE then."  
  
"Thank you!" I said shaking his hand again trying to contain my excitement.  
  
"You can start Wrestlemania Night. I'll let you know about your story line tomorrow." He let the ring heading up the ramp and backstage.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Adam, Jay and I screamed together hugging as we started to jump up and down in the ring as if hyperactive.  
  
"I can't believe my little sis is going to be in the WWE with us."  
  
"I know this is so amazing."  
  
A/N Thanks to everyone who keeps reviewing I love reading them. Please let me know what you think of this chapter the next chapter will be up hopefully the weekend. Hope you enjoyed reading it and are going to review. Thanks for reading my fanfic. Jo ( 


	5. Take My Hand And My Heart

Nightmare.  
  
Chapter 5: Take My Hand And My Heart.  
  
I walked into the women's locker room on Wrestlemania night. Throwing my bag down on the floor next to Amy's. As she came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey Sarah-Lou. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Working like you stupid." I acted like it was no big deal but I couldn't keep it up for long as we hugged and screamed in joy.  
  
"So what are you doing?" She pried.  
  
"Well. I'm the newest member of Evolution and Randy Orton's on screen girlfriend."  
  
"I bet you wouldn't mind being Randy's off screen girlfriend either would you?"  
  
"With a body like that how could I not."  
  
We both burst out laughing and where rolling around on the floor in fits of giggles when Randy himself came in to talk to me about what I was doing on the show in his match.  
  
"So what's so funny?" He asked making himself known.  
  
I smiled up at him picking myself up off the floor straightening out my clothes. "Oh hey Randy. What can I do for you?"  
  
" I was hoping we could talk about tonight's match and things. But I can come back later if you in the middle of something?"  
  
"Nah I'm not in the middle of anything we where just mucking around we can talk now."  
  
"Kool lets go and grab a drink then and out these spots."  
  
"Sounds good to me catch you later Ames." I waved bye as I followed Randy out of the door and down the hall to catering.  
  
"So are you nervous about tonight?" He asked as we sat down with a bottle of water each.  
  
"Yea a little but it still feels like this isn't happening. It seems serial."  
  
"Trust me when you can hear all the fans chanting shouting and cheering when you come down the ramp you'll know its real."  
  
"I can't wait this is going to be so kool!"  
  
We talked for around another hour or two. When we finally parted to get changed, the show was already on the way. I raced back to the women's locker room so Amy could straighten my hair and help me with my make-up.  
  
"Thanks for doing my hair Ames you're a life saver."  
  
"Don't thank me just go and get dressed or you'll be late."  
  
I hurried off to the bathroom to change. I reappeared wearing a black pleated mini skirt, a red v-neck top, which showed of my newly pieced belly button with matching red sandals.  
  
"You look great now get your butt to the gorilla now."  
  
"Thanks again Amy." I yelled rushing off to the gorilla. Where Adam and Randy where waiting for me.  
  
"Wow!" Was all Randy said before he headed out on to the stage as his music played.  
  
"You look wonderful sis. Your gunna knock em dead out there."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
We stood there in silence watching the match as Randy and Rob Van Dam battled back and forth for the Intercontinental Championship.  
  
Rob Van Dam finally got Randy down and signalled for the five star frog splash. That was my queue. I ran down the ramp to the ring as he climbed to the top rope. I jumped up onto the apron pushing him to the outside of the ring onto a barricade. As I jumped down off the apron my skirt flew up revealing my red thong for a shot moment.  
  
'God Ad's gunna go mad, but what do I care.' I thought.  
  
I helped Rob Van Dam back into the ring where Randy was waiting ready for him. And I started to cheer. Randy hit the RKO for the one.two.three and to become the new Intercontinental Champion. I got into the ring holding him arm up in victory. He spun me around into him placing his arms around my waist.  
  
"You ready for this." He asked leaning his head down to me.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied draping my arms around his neck as out lips me. He took the lead deepening the kiss to make it more realistic.  
  
I could hear the crowd going wild but my mind was on the kiss. We broke apart slowly looking up at each other.  
  
"Wow!" We said together. Taking each others hand and walking backstage.  
  
"You were great out there." He said turning to me.  
  
"Thanks.you." My brother hugging me and dragging me off down the hall interrupted me. I just shrugged as Randy came running after us.  
  
"Hey Sarah-Lou do you mind if.I.if we.could we talk for a moment?" He asked catching up with us.  
  
"Emm.sure. I'll catch you later Ad ok?" I waved him off jumping up to sit on an equipment case and Randy joined me. "So what's up?" I asked.  
  
"Well.um.out there the kiss." He stuttered scratching the back of his head nervously searching for words. "It was..amazing. There was this connection, this spark. I just wondered if you felt it too?"  
  
"Yea I felt it too." I replied.  
  
He lent towards me. I was startled at first but I didn't back off instead I lent into him as out lips met. He parted his lips licking mine asking for access which I granted. Our tongues interwound perfectly. I t was like no kiss that I'd ever had before.  
  
"Eh hum." Someone coughed making us jump apart. "Sarah-Lou I need to talk to you."  
  
"I'll catch you later. Do you fancy going out or something?" Randy asked jumping down.  
  
"I'd like that." I replied as I watched him walk away down the hall.  
  
A/N Ok another chapter please please review and tell me what you think. Should I carry on writing or not you thoughts matter to me. Is it good bad or just boring let me know. Thanks for reading my fanfic Jo ( 


	6. It's Nice To See Your Smile Back

Nightmare.  
  
Chapter 6: It's Nice To See Your Smile Back.  
  
"So what do you need to talk about?" I asked jumping down from the equipment box Randy and I had been sitting on.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"I swear if that's all you want I'm going to kick your ass."  
  
"Come on tell me? What's going on between you and Mr. Legend Killer?"  
  
"I'm so going to kill you Jay!"  
  
I lunged at him but he took of running so I took chase. He didn't get very far before I jumped on his back, taking him down.  
  
"I can't believe you Jay." I giggled climbing back to my feet. "Why the hell did you have to come up to me then?"  
  
"What can I say? I have bad timing."  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
"What can I say? I have bad timing."  
  
"Very funny Jay."  
  
"So what's going on with you and Randy?"  
  
"What did it look like? Stupid."  
  
"So are you two going out on a date tonight?"  
  
"Maybe." I said walking into the women's locker room with a spring in my step.  
  
"Come on Sarah-Lou tell me?!" Jay yelled through the door before giving up, not daring to enter with out an invite.  
  
"Ok Sarah-Lou what's Jay on about? Come on spill."  
  
"It's nothing Amy his just nosey that's all."  
  
"I don't believe you now spill."  
  
"Ok...Ok...don't get your thong in a twist. Jay caught Randy and I kissing in the hall after our match and wanted to know if we were going on a date." I sighed sitting down on the sofa knowing Amy was about to start going on.  
  
"Oh My God! You and Randy that is so cool. So are you going on a date then?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"You are? Aren't you? I can see the smile on your face. You have to let me help you get ready."  
  
"Oh no I don't I can get ready myself."  
  
"Come on please let me help." Amy begged.  
  
"No!" I said firmly, grabbing my bag and running into the bathroom so she couldn't argue.  
  
'Oh My God' I thought to myself, leaning up against the door. 'I have a date with Randy Orton! Oh God what am I going to wear?'  
  
I rustled through my bag pulling out my light blue jean skirt and my white ultaneck top. I quickly slipped into them and my white strappy sandals. I reapplied my light make-up , put on my silver jewellery and adding a minimal amount of perfume, before departing the bathroom to gain Amy's opinion.  
  
"So what do you think Ames?" I asked twirling the best I could in heels.  
  
"You look wonderful." Came a voice but it wasn't Amy's. "You ready to go?" Asked Randy.  
  
"Ye. Lets go." He took my hand and we walked off down the hall to the parking lot to leave.  
  
"So where are we going?" I questioned as he opened the passenger side door of his renal car for me before walking round to the other side and climbing in himself.  
  
"Well I thought a neither of us has eaten yet tonight we could do that first the we could go dancing?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." I smiled glancing over at him as he concentrated on driving us to our destination.  
  
Shortly after we pulled up at a small restaurant on the out skirts of town. We entered hoping that it would be quiet and no one would notice us, but we had no such luck. As soon as we entered we where surrounded by people begging for our autographs. We politely signed a few autographs and made a quick exit deciding room service and a movie on p.p.v. at the hotel would be our best option for a peaceful date.  
  
We ordered room service and headed up to Randy's room as he wasn't shearing with anyone and we knew Adam and Jay would be in my room. We ate our food and drank wine while chatting about everything under the sun. Friends; Family and life.  
  
"So what made you want to become a wrestler?" Randy enquired "It's not exactly a normal career choice."  
  
"Well I guess that's down to Ad and Jay. When we were little kids they would wrestle around the house." I explained taking a sip of my wine. "And I would always bug them to let me join in, but they would never let me. They would always say 'Wrestling's not for girls.' I just got it into my head I was going to be a wrestler and prove them wrong."  
  
"And your mom and dad don't mind?" It was asked innocently. He didn't know about my parents.  
  
"No. How did you get into wrestling?" I asked hoping to take the focus away from my mom and dad for tonight any way.  
  
"I always wanted to be like my dad and now I am."  
  
"So it was like a child hood dream?"  
  
"I supposed you could put it that was ye."  
  
I just smiled at him not knowing what to say next.  
  
"So how come you ended up travelling with Ad and Jay then?"  
  
"It's kind of a long story do you mind if we don't talk about it?"  
  
"Sure it's cool but if you ever want or need to talk about it I'm here for you."  
  
"Thanks." "Its not a problem."  
  
A/N: Ok first of all I'm really sorry that it's been so lung since I've updated this story but I've had lots of exams and things going on. Hopefully now there all over I can update more often. So let me Know what you think please Review and thanks for reading. Jo ( 


End file.
